Birth is nothing but our death begun
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: This is under the condition that I think buffy died and what would happen to the scoobies after her death. Mostly revolves around Dawn. One shot.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own Buffy or angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _birth is nothing but our death begun_  
_**Spoilers: **none I know of  
**Couples:** Buffy/ spike obviously…a namedropping of Willow/oz and Anya/Xander  
**Summary:**_ _this is how I think Buffy would die…and what would happen to the scoobies_

Dawn walked down the main street in Sunnydale, a stake at the ready in the inside pocket of her denim Jacket.

Neither Spike nor Buffy would have let her out of the house with out the small anti vamp kit that they'd prepared on her. A crucifix around her neck, a bottle of holy water in her pocket and a mini cross bow in the other inside pocket.

But now she was eighteen, Buffy was long gone after dying all thanks to Angel, who'd lost his soul all because he hadn't been able to restrain the testosterone in him when he'd seen Cordelia in lingerie. When Angel had become Angelus he'd come back, and killed Buffy not caring about the heartbreak she felt over what had happened. Spike had then left soon after. Dawn could still remember the day she'd seen him leave.

_Flashback _

_"Spike where are you going? I thought you were staying here with me." Said Dawn standing in the doorway to his crypt as she saw her father figure packing all his belongings, most consisting of bottles of booze and several stakes._

"_I need to leave bit. I need to clear my head." Said Spike, the cigarette between his lips bobbing as he spoke._

"_But you will come back right? Promise me you'll come back." Said Dawn in a slight pleading tone._

_Losing her mother and sisterwas bad enough but losing spike too would be unbearable._

" _I promise you I'll be back bit." Assured the blonde vampire zipping up his duffel bag._

_Dawn smiled at him but couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. _

"_Aw come on bit don't do this. I swear on Dru's ashes I'll be back before ya know it." Said Spike as Dawn approached him and he pulled her into a hug._

"_I'll miss ya spike." Whispered Dawn as Spike stroked the tears from her cheeks._

"_I'll miss ya too bit. Don't take any crap from Red OK? Or…the whelp. If ya need me, ya have my phone number." Said Spike kissing her forehead._

_He let go of her as she nodded at him silently and she watched him as he picked up his bag and walked out the crypt into the slowly appearing darkness._

_End flashback_

Dawn had sat on his bed and listened to the sound of his Desoto as it drove away. However despite his promise Spike had never come back. Two years of waiting and Dawn still hoped, every night as she sat in her bed thinking of the times she and the vampire had spent together, that he would come back and have a perfectly rational explanation.

Dawn still lived at the home she'd lived in with Buffy and her mum, though now she lived with Giles and his wife Kayla from the watchers council.

Willow had left on a hunt for Oz a year and a half ago, not even telling anyone but simply leaving a note at her dorm with the words '_gone wolf hunting'_ Which Xander had comprehended to mean searching for her ex boyfriend.

Anya and Xander had married not long after Buffy died and had moved to Long Beach when they discovered that Anya was pregnant. They came back every few months to check on everyone and to pay their respects to their deceased friends.

Dawn patrolled alone every night despite Giles' objections that it wasn't her responsibility. She often stopped at Buffy and her mother's graves to let the memories and the tears, she managed to restrain by day, take over her.

She still carried the anti vamp kit with her when ever she came out and on many occasions it had saved her life. She'd never met the new slayer after Buffy had gone, even though Giles had invited the girl to Buffy's funeral and tried to make Dawn meet her. Part of her prayed she never would meet the replacement of her sister in the world. It was just another thing about Buffy that Dawn missed.

Dawn snapped out her thoughts and found herself at the cemetery where both her dead family members were buried. It was exactly two years since Buffy had died in Dawn's arms.

Angelus had been dusted by Spike and Buffy's head was rested in Dawn's lap. Spike had knelt beside Dawn and taken Dawn's free hand, while her other stroked Buffy's forehead, in one and one of Buffy's in the other.

Dawn had been crying silently as Buffy had looked up at her, the wound on Buffy's chest too deep even for her slayer healing to deal with.

Buffy had whispered something as Dawn continued to stroke her forehead.

"Take care of each other you two. Spike I love you and you too Dawnie. Just promise me…promise me you'll pro…." When her pulse had stopped.

Spike had kissed Buffy's cooling forehead and slowly shifted Buffy's corpse out of Dawn's lap. Dawn had then clung to him for dear life, Sobbing hysterically into his chest.

"Its Ok bit, Its OK." The blonde vampire had whispered in her ear.

Dawn sat in between the two graves, her legs clutched to her chest as her head rested on her knees. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying and shivered as she felt someone or something behind her.

She turned her head and saw Willow and Oz with Anya and Xander and Giles and Kayla. The six sat around the teen and pulled her into a group hug as she sobbed hysterically. But suddenly she felt another presence behind her. One that she hadn't felt in years.

Dawn looked up as Oz got off her and looked up to see Spike standing over her, a bouquet of red roses in his hand which he halved, putting some on Joyce's Grave and some on Buffy's.

There were tears in the vamp's blue eyes as he sunk beside Dawn and pulled her into a tight almost desperate hug.

Dawn sobbed into his chest as she had done that day two years ago, all the while Spike stroking her hair and looking at Buffy's grave. The reason he'd been away for so long, the memories he'd been trying to avoid and forget.

Fin! 


End file.
